Karaoke at Camp Half-Blood
by peanut-butter-mouse
Summary: Can I hear PARTY TIME? No, oh... You make me sad. I just wanted to say that it's the Romans' coming over to the DARK SIDE. Or you know Camp Half-Blood. First off I got all the songs for the people and that at the end I'll do tributes. ; P General Swearing when they sing! Be warned.
1. Percabeth

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these songs! All though I wish I could listen to The All-American Rejects all the time! I also don't own PJO. Or HoO.**

Chapter 1: Percy's POV:

Just an average day if everyone gathers to the Dining Pavilion when it's not time to eat… Right? Well we have had some of our most serious meetings around a ping-pong table with spray can cheese. I decided to join the fun and head down. Everything was normal until I reached the dining pavilion. It didn't look right. There was something that resembled a jukebox on the stage. I wanted to get a closer look but Chiron had pounded his hoof on the stage and I had to get to my seat quickly. The next thing I noticed was that the Romans and the Hunters' where there too. So each table had at least one person at it. I felt really lonely now. Thalia instead of sitting with the hunters' was sitting with Jason and Nico was sitting with Hazel and I was all alone by myself.

"I have exciting news for everyone." Chiron said, he had a straight face but he couldn't hide the twinkle in his eyes. "See this? It's a karaoke machine and I think you guys can guess the rest." Everyone groaned. I was the loudest by far.

"I can't believe I have to do this." I mumbled to myself.

"Ah looks like we have a volunteer!" Chiron said looking straight at me. _Damn those horse-ears._ I thought.

"Aww come on Chiron!" I whined in front of EVERYONE. Some snickered.

"Ah Annabeth I believe you would like to go too?" He said. He must've heard Annabeth. You see she hates singing but she's really good at it.

"I'm good Chiron. You see I'm not too good." She tried to weasel herself out of this mess. Have fun.

"Oh come on Annabeth I've heard you sing before it's not that bad in fact you just sound like a dying cat." Everybody laughed even the Roman's.

"Shut UP Percy." She hissed.

"See there's the cat." I laughed out. She glared at me as though I wasn't going to live to see another day.

"Okay before they end up killing each other let's see who can sing the best." Chiron interrupted our glaring contest. We got hassled up to the stage, Annabeth by the Athena and Minerva cabin, me by non-other than the Ares cabin alone.

"What are we going to sing?" I asked her, she looked even more nervous than me. But she still smirked.

"Lucky by Jason Mraz." She told Chiron. He nodded then winked… AT ME! He handed me a microphone.

"Good luck Percy." He whispered to me. He handed Annabeth a microphone to. He pressed some buttons and some music started up. Some words appeared on the screen. I did the only natural thing… I sang. And soon Annabeth joined.

_"Do you hear me? I'm talking to you_

_Across the water across the deep blue ocean_

_Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying_

_Boy I hear you in my dreams_

_I feel your whisper across the sea_

_I keep you with me in my heart_

_You make it easier when life gets hard_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_Ooh ooh ooh_

_They don't know how long it takes_

_Waiting for a love like this_

_Every time we say goodbye_

_I wish we had one more kiss_

_I'll wait for you I promise you, I will_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_Lucky we're in love in every way_

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_

_Lucky to be coming home someday_

_And so I'm sailing through the sea_

_To an island where we'll meet_

_You'll hear the music fill the air_

_I'll put a flower in your hair_

_Though the breezes through trees_

_Move so pretty you're all I see_

_As the world keeps spinning 'round_

_You hold me right here, right now_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_I'm lucky we're in love in every way_

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_

_Lucky to be coming home someday_

_Ooh ooh ooh_

_Ooh ooh ooh, ooh"_ We finished. Everything was silent then it got corrupted by lots of clapping and some mumbling from the Ares kids'. That's how this started.

**Sorry for writing this if you don't like it. But if you do like it then great I love these songs! Especially Nickelback and The All-American Rejects right now. I don't think it's going to change anytime soon.**


	2. Rachel

**Wisdom Quote of the day: 'Either write something worth reading or do something worth writing.'**

**-Benjamin Franklin**

**(Got that from a really cool app on my tablet.)**

**By the way thanks for favoriting this story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO! Or these songs! If I owned PJO and HoO then Son of Neptune would still be in the writing process. ; P**

Chapter 2: Rachel's POV:

"Okay so who wants to follow up to that?" Chiron asked. I was still laughing my face almost as red as my hair I'm sure. "Maybe the ORACLE could come on up?" Chiron looked at me. Now I'm completely sure that my face was as red as my hair.

"N-no Chiron I'm sure I wouldn't be that good." Oh great I sound like that demigod. Yes I still don't like her. I can hold a grudge. Just joking.

"Come on why don't we let the ORACLE go second." I mulled all the things I could call him over in my head. I ended up with anything. I huffed a breath of defeat and walked to the stage.

"Thanks." I said gritting my teeth. He just smiled and handed me a microphone.

"What song?" He asked.

"I got it." I snapped at him. I quickly typed in "Knockin' by Freddie Stroma" The music started up.

"I'm lost in the world that rattles my brain,

I'm cleaning up my life from the mess you made,

Uh, oh

Whoa, uh, oh, oh,

My souls in debt but my bills are paid." I started to run to the middle of the dance floor. Grace chased me.

"I'd give up everything just to make an escape,

Uh, uh, oh,

Whoa, uh, oh, oh,

So you can keep knockin',

Knockin', knockin',

Baby you're knockin' but there ain't no way I'm ever letting you in,

Not again,

So keep on knockin', knockin', knockin',

But baby you're better off walking,

Cause I ain't gonna let you in,

Never again,

No not again,

So, so long honey there's no one to blame,

But we lived in a dream then faced the fade,

Uh, oh,

Whoa, uh, oh, oh,

And I'm scared of someone's gaze,

So I stare at the stage,

And pour out my heart,

To the blank of a page,

Uh, oh,

Whoa, uh, oh, oh,

So you can keep knockin', knockin', knockin',

Baby you're knockin' but there ain't no way I'm ever letting you in,

Never again,

I went out on a limb again,

I guess I had to lose to win,

I was too confused to know which way to turn,

And she could be a millionaire,

Be a model I don't care,

Cause baby there's no one home,

Nobody's home, yeah,

So you can keep knockin', knockin', knockin',

Baby you're knockin' but there ain't no way I'm never letting you in,

Not again,

So keep on knockin', knockin', knockin',

But baby you're better of walking,

'Cause I ain't gonna let you in,

Never again,

No, not again." I bowed to everyone and quickly ran off the stage.

**By the way I might make Nico sing the song lollipop later on… But only if you guys review.! Hehehehehehe… I feel evil! Sorry for the short chap.! If I get at the least two reviews then I'll definetely make Nico sing... Maybe even sooner than I expected. One review gets you another chap!**


	3. Frank

**Shout-out: MistFloo- Thanks for reviewing it means a lot and I await your answer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. Or Songs involved.**

Chapter 3: Frank's POV:

For the record I want to say this whole thing is awkward and nobody shall live through this. Let's just say my mood didn't get any better when Chiron…or something like that asked for a Roman to sing. Let's just say it didn't get any better when Leo and Percy spoke up.

"FRANK! FRANK!" Was heard throughout the entire camp. I groaned. The sad part was that Hazel joined in. Then the entire Roman camp started chanting too. Man was I going to murder Leo. This thought was half for this situation and half for the fact that I just don't like him. I got pushed onto the stage.

"Surprise me." I mumbled to the horse guy. He handed me a microphone and slowly backed off the stage as though I was going to hurt him and soon, which of course is how I looked… probably. The music started and words appeared on the screen. It was Hang On by Smash Mouth… Fun! Notice the sarcasm.

_"Things are getting weird, things are getting tough_

_Nothings making sense but you keep on looking up_

_They'll tell you to be true, they'll try it everyday_

_To keep it on the real still you got to find a way_

_So make your mamma happy, to make your pappa proud_

_You'll wanna turn it up and all you hear is turn it down_

_So, gather round I'm here to say_

_They'll never make everybody's day_

_But while you're around you might as well_

_Catch the tiger by it's tail_

_And hang on hang on, hang on_

_Everybody just get on, get on, get on_

_Get started and go on, go on, go on_

_Everybody just hold on_

_Sometimes I wanna cry, and throw the towel in_

_They try to beat me down but I'll take it on the chin_

_And everywhere I go the people all the same_

_And they just wanna know that everything will be okay_

_When things are getting rough you'll turn it back around_

_You gotta turn it up when they tell you turn it down_

_So, gather round I'm here to say_

_They'll never make everybody's day_

_But while you're around you might as well_

_Catch the tiger by it's tail_

_And hang on hang on, hang on_

_Everybody just get on, get on, get on_

_Get started and go on, go on, go on_

_Everybody just hold on, just hang on_

_So, gather round I'm here to say_

_You'll never make everybody's day_

_But while you're around you might as well_

_Catch the tiger by it's tail_

_And hang on, hang on, hang on_

_Everybody just get on, get on, get on_

_Get started and go on, go on, go on_

_Everybody just hold on_

_And hang on, hang on, hang on_

_Everybody just get on, get on, get on_

_Get started and go on, go on, go on_

_Everybody just hold on, just hang on"_ I finished. I was out of tune the whole time I could tell. Plus, eve through all that everyone still clapped and the Mars/Ares kids looked mortified that one of their brothers could sing that well. The leader of the Ares kids' I think her name was Clarisse she started shouting things like; "We finally beat you at something Jackson, how does it feel?!" She kept shouting stuff like that and Percy started to shout back at her. Until people started to take sides. Of course I went to Percy's side, he smiled and tried to count the people on his side but gave up around the 10's. Who knew he couldn't count that high.

"Yeah well you're a bigger one!" Someone shouted on Percy's side. I transformed into a wolf and howled above the noise. Everyone looked around for a wolf until Percy spotted me… I was just wagging my tail hoping I looked adorable. The Hunters' came up to me and started to pet me. I shook them off and stood next to Hazel, Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Nico, and Jason. Yeah I got some weird looks, until I changed back into a human. I wasn't used to all the attention and was immediately trying to look at something other than everybody that was staring at me. Only to find more eyes. I instantly walked back to my seat, following my lead the other seven demigods I was standing next to sat down at their tables too. Everyone followed their example and began to sit at their tables. Ta-da all peace was restored and everyone acted as though nothing happened. Which was totally cool with me.

**Longer than the last one for sure! WELCOME! Sorry for all the stories! I know I shouldn't be writing 5 stories at once ; ) I just have a habit. Also I blame music for all of these… They come to me when I'm listening to songs… Yeah I have no social life… Yeah… Awkward… I don't think I should've mentioned that … Now it's really awkward till next time… Remember Nico singing Lollipop who can resist that? See/write to you next time… Eat a tree… Hug a squirrel and most importantly watch Anime! ; ) Till Next TIME… peanut-butter-mouse ;-) **


	4. Leo! -- Gotta keep my poker face

**Disclaimer: Really? Really? Okay today well have my friend named Philip do the disclaimer… Don't shake your head at me… Fine… Philip! (*A few scratches on Philip later*) she doesn't own PJO… Thank you PHILIP!**

**Leo's POV:**

"Okay that wasn't so hard now was it?" Jason asked me as he pried my fingers of the bunker 9 door.

"Not cool man!" I yelled at him.

"That's pretty funny." I saw a flash go off and I instantly thought blackmail. Stupid Piper and her stupid camera… Jason finally got all of my fingers pried off the door. Okay let's back up to um… a minute ago. I was honestly finishing up a really cool blade made of Imperial gold and Celestial Bronze. It had this wicked gleam to it. Out of nowhere Jason appeared and I grabbed hold of the thing closest to me on the way out and that had been the door. Thus here we are now. Me struggling, Jason pulling, and Piper taking pictures. Yep, _this _is my life. So much work!

"Come on Leo, everyone's singing and you're missing it!" Piper said. "If you come then I can promise that you're going to sing any of your favorite songs!" My head perked up but I was still struggling in Jason's arms but for a different reason. I bit him and shot of like a rocket. I ran all the way to the Dining Pavilion running from a probably furious Jason. I meet the eyes of (I think) everybody in the Dining Pavilion until my sight rested on the beauty that is Reyna, I know I must be crazy to be able to fall for a girl so quickly, but I'd jump in front of a train for her. Whoa back the Hephaestus approved train up, I wouldn't go that far. A song hit me and I ran to the stage, a little winded from Jason chasing me even if I don't have an attraction to males I am still chased down. I smirked but I quickly told Chiron my choice. The music started up…

_(Cooler Than Me by Mike Posner)_

_"If I could write you a song to make you fall in love_

_I would already have you up under my arm_

_I used up all of my tricks, I hope that you like this_

_But you probably won't, you think you're cooler than me_

_You got designer shades just to hide your face and_

_You wear them around like you're cooler than me_

_And you never say "Hey" or remember my name_

_And it's probably 'cause you think you're cooler than me_

_You got your high brow shoes on your feet_

_And you wear them around like it ain't it_

_But you don't know the way that you look_

_When your steps make that much noise_

_Shh, I got you all figured out_

_You need every one's eyes just to feel seen_

_Behind your make up nobody knows who you even are_

_Who do you think that you are?_

_If I could write you a song to make you fall in love_

_I would already have you up under my arm_

_I used up all of my tricks, I hope that you like this_

_But you probably won't, you think you're cooler than me_

_You got designer shades just to hide your face and_

_You wear them around like you're cooler than me_

_And you never say "Hey" or remember my name_

_And it's probably 'cause you think you're cooler than me_

_You got your high brow switch in your walk_

_And you don't even look when you pass by_

_But you don't know the way that you look_

_When your steps make that much noise_

_Shh, I got you all figured out_

_You need every one's eyes just to feel seen_

_Behind your make up nobody knows who you even are_

_Who do you think that you are?_

_'Cause it sure seems you got no doubt_

_But we all see you got your head in the clouds_

_If I could write you a song to make you fall in love_

_I would already have you up under my arm_

_I used up all of my tricks, I hope that you like this_

_But you probably won't, you think you're cooler than me_

_You got designer shades just to hide your face and_

_You wear them around like you're cooler than me_

_And you never say "Hey" or remember my name_

_And it's probably 'cause you think you're cooler than me."_ My face was probably bright red but I didn't care. All I could think about was how Jasper had just entered and I needed to run but to my pleasure they just clapped instead. Reyna didn't even give me a second glance. It hurt my feelings but she could've just missed how awesome I am. I sang that song just for her and she hadn't even noticed my feelings for her. I just toke in how popular I was at that exact moment until I heard someone shout what sounded like "Clarisse's turn!" But I couldn't find out exactly who had made that comment but whoever had was probably trying to ignore all of the looks their way. I searched the crowd and my gaze landed on Percy's. He really is a Kelp Head. I made a big show of jumping of the stage by um… falling *cough* tripped *cough* I saw the next person get closer to the stage but it definitely wasn't Clarisse no but really it was…

**A/N: like I'd really tell you. Pfft! I can tell you one thing it's female! Leo has also met her on weird circumstances. So either Reyna, Piper, Annabeth, Reyna, Jason (joking! Or am I?), or even get this Reyna! Send me an answer in your reviews! Even Guest's can review! They make my day!**

**~forever and always Peanut-Butter-Mouse -_- (my signature face during the summer!)**

**If enough people review asking who Philip is I'll tell you!**


	5. Piper! Happy 4th of July (Americans)

**Disclaimer: I thought Philip and I covered this last time? Philip? "She doesn't own PJO… I think she's a girl?"… (Philip needs to go to a hospital) "Don't think we'll read anything about him for a while."**

Piper's POV:

"Jason, stop it I don't want to sing!" I shouted at the blonde pulling my arm to take me to the stage. But Drew beat him. _Thank the gods…_I thought.

"Well as all of you know I'm Drew daughter of Aphrodite." She flashed a stupid, ugly, fake smile at everyone.

"Who?" I think a daughter of Apollo's Roman side asked that… **(a/n: that's me!)**

"Shut, it!" Drew growled at her. But the girl just kept sitting there doing nothing… just…. Staring? Okayyyy….

"Anyway, before I was rudely interrupted," cue glares at the girl, who just smiles and stares not blinking… "I would like to sing." She whispers to Chiron the name of the song and he just sighs. The music starts and the entire Apollo group groans. The Greek and Roman sides, I guess music is universal…

"_I hopped of the plane at LAX,_

_With a dream and my cardigan,_

_Welcome to the land of fame, excess,_

_Whoa am I gonna fit in?" _Drew sang in an almost impossibly high voice, that just makes you want to shove your ears into a shredder. Half of the Apollo cabin's left to go throw up. The rest of the people just had their hands in their ears yelling and shouting for her to get of the stage. Some of the Romans had brought their children and they had to leave because Drew's voice hurt their ears. I felt really bad… about the children. Yep, still don't like Drew. She huffed and walked of the stage.

"Now's your chance Pipe's go on." Jason whispered to me. He still hasn't let go of my arm and I was just fine with that. He pulled me all the way to the stage while I was trying to get free.

"I don't want to Jason." I cocked my head a little. Where was that noise coming from? The worst part is that it's Nickelback and, Nickelback's one of my favorite bands… I hate you momentarily Ja-Sparky… Mwahahahahaha!

_"Never made it as a wise man_

_I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing_

_Tired of living like a blind man_

_I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling_

_And this is how you remind me_

_This is how you remind me_

_Of what I really am_

_This is how you remind me_

_Of what I really am_

_It's not like you to say sorry_

_I was waiting on a different story_

_This time I'm mistaken_

_For handing you a heart worth breaking_

_And I've been wrong, I've been down_

_Been to the bottom of every bottle_

_These five words in my head_

_Scream, "Are we having fun yet?"_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_No, no_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_No, no_

_It's not like you didn't know that_

_I said I love you and I swear I still do_

_And it must have been so bad_

_'Cause living with me must have damn near killed you_

_And this is how you remind me_

_Of what I really am_

_This is how you remind me_

_Of what I really am_

_It's not like you to say sorry_

_I was waiting on a different story_

_This time I'm mistaken_

_For handing you a heart worth breaking_

_And I've been wrong, I've been down_

_Been to the bottom of every bottle_

_These five words in my head_

_Scream, "Are we having fun yet?"_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_No, no_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_No, no_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_No, no_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_No, no_

_Never made it as a wise man_

_I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing_

_And this is how you remind me_

_This is how you remind me_

_This is how you remind me_

_Of what I really am_

_This is how you remind me_

_Of what I really am_

_It's not like you to say sorry_

_I was waiting on a different story_

_This time I'm mistaken_

_For handing you a heart worth breaking_

_And I've been wrong, I've been down_

_Been to the bottom of every bottle_

_These five words in my head_

_Scream, "Are we having fun yet?"_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Are we having fun yet?_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Are we having fun yet?_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Are we having fun yet?_

_Yeah, yeah_

_No, no" _I finished. Sparky stared at me and I just smiled. Chiron couldn't help but give a slight chuckle at Sparky's face. His jaw dropped while I was singing. I really couldn't help myself when it comes to that song. That's my favorite out of the one's I've heard. But I haven't heard all of them, yet. I'm going to borrow Will's c.d. I just gave Jason the microphone back and winked at him. I walked of the stage just to be stalked by the one Roman Apollo daughter, she was starting to creep me out.

"So who's next?" Came the girl's voice while staring at Jason. Octavian was standing in the corner being a wallflower, the girl told him something and his eye's lit up and he left. She then made her way over to Jason and told him something I couldn't make out and his eyes lit up too, he left to go find someone or something… All of a sudden Leo came up to me and started to talk about cookies and Santa Claus, then demons, and then the song demons, then he was spouting really random stuff. I couldn't say anything because he was going a mile a minute. I couldn't keep up.

**Ohhh, what she tell Octavian to do? What did she tell Jason/Sparky to do? Find out next time! Oh and everyone, met Chad, he's going to be helping me do the disclaimer from now on... (these are not real people by the way...)**

**~peanut-butter-mouse**


	6. I'm so sorry! Jason

**Disclaimer: Chad? Don't you have something to say?... "She doesn't own PJO or HoO! Please don't let me end up like Philip!"… Oh well, seems like I have to get another person to do the disclaimer with me….**

**OKAY SOME PEOPLE HAVE BEEN TELLING ME TO HAVE NICO SING… DO YOU WANT ME TO DO HIM NEXT, THEN PERCY, THEN ANNABETH, THEN THALIA OR HAVE IT THE WAY I PLANNED? THEN YOU'D HAVE TO WAIT FOR LIKE 4 MORE CHAPTERS…**

**Oh and I no own Drops of Jupiter by Train either.**

Jason's POV:

"I know you like Piper, Jason…" A random, roman, daughter of Apollo said as she came up to me. I blushed just a little bit, not enough to show but still.

"So?" I asked.

"I can help you get her…." She kept making it sound like there was more to what she was going to say so there was a little lasp of silence.

"And?"

"Sing Drops of Jupiter, I'm pretty sure she'd like that song, especially coming from you." My eyes lit up and my head perked up too.

"Anything else?" She shook her head.

"That's all…. Oh, how about take her somewhere private and ask her to be your girlfriend?" I just started running to Leo.

"Leo, make sure Piper is busy, talk to her until I start singing." I ran off towards Percy, leaving a mischievous Leo behind. I could hear him talking a mile a minute.

"Percy can you do me a solid?" You see real men don't say favor we say solid.

"Sure man." He answered.

"Can you make sure I have a clear sky. . . I mean no pegasi in the air." I added seeing his confused expression.

"Sure man." He answered. Wow he's turning into a Nico. I slowly walked away. I walked onto the stage and told Chiron that I wanted to sing Drops of Jupiter by Train. He typed something in and motioned for me to get on the stage.

"Hey... this is awkward… So I'm going to sing Drops of Jupiter by Train hope you guys can go through with my singing." I gave everyone a smile. They just stared at me no emotions or anything. It was pretty creepy. The music started up so I took that as my que to start.

_"Now that she's back in the atmosphere,_

_With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey,_

_She acts like summer and walks like rain,_

_Reminds me that there's a time to change, hey,_

_Since the return from her stay on the moon,_

_She listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey,_

_But tell me, did you sail across the sun?_

_Did you make it to the Milky Way,_

_To see the lights all faded,_

_And that heaven is overrated?_

_Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star?_

_One without a permanent scar,_

_And did you miss me,_

_While you were looking for yourself out there?_

_Now that she's back from that soul vacation,_

_Tracing her way through the constellation, hey,_

_She checks out Mozart while she does Tae-Bo,_

_Reminds me that there's room to grow, hey,_

_Now that she's back in the atmosphere,_

_I'm afraid that she might think of me as,_

_Plain ol' Jane told a story about a man,_

_Who was too afraid to fly so he never did land,_

_But tell me, did the wind sweep you off your feet?_

_Did you finally get the chance,_

_To dance along the light of day,_

_And head back to the Milky Way?_

_And tell me, did Venus blow your mind?_

_Was it everything you wanted to find?_

_And did you miss me,_

_While you were looking for yourself out there?_

_Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken,_

_Your best friend always sticking up for you,_

_Even when I know you're wrong?_

_Can you imagine no first dance, freeze-dried romance,_

_Five-hour phone conversation,_

_The best soy latte that you ever had, and me?_

_But tell me, did the wind sweep you off your feet?_

_Did you finally get the chance,_

_To dance along the light of day,_

_And head back toward the Milky Way?_

_But tell me, did you sail across the sun?_

_Did you make it to the Milky Way,_

_To see the lights all faded,_

_And that heaven is overrated?_

_And tell me, did you fall for a shooting star?_

_One without a permanent scar,_

_And did you miss me,_

_While you were looking for yourself?_

_na na na na na na na na na na na na na,_

_And did you finally get the chance,_

_To dance along the light of day?_

_na na na na na na na na na na,_

_And did you fall for a shooting star?_

_Fall for a shooting star?_

_na na na na na na na na na,_

_And were you lonely looking for yourself out there?" _I finished my song and looked straight at Piper. She smiled and looked at me with her kaleidoscope eyes.

"Can I talk to you? Alone?" I asked her. She nodded her head. I walked down the stairs as cool as a cucumber . . . yeah right, I ran down those stairs as though a monster was chasing me. I picked Piper up and blasted into the sky. I set her down when we reached the beach.

"What did you want to talk about?" Piper asked me I looked at her and got down on one knee.

"Piper McLean would you give me the honor of . . ." I looked at her and she looked terrified, gods asking her to be my girlfriend must be a terrifying thought. "Becoming my . . . girlfriend?" I asked her and relief flooded her eyes, wow why would she think I would ask her anything else? Oh, the position I'm in . . . whoops.

"Of course Jason, but don't do that, I was terrified that you were going to ask me to marry you! Gods!" I kissed her after the last word left her mouth. Let's just say, I was flying. I mean literally I accidentally started hovering when we kissed. Oh well.

**Was it worth the wait? Don't kill me, I'm so sorry! I realized something though! In The Secret Circle, Maximum Ride and Percy Jackson there are three characters that keep showing up.**

**Fang from Maximum Ride (his name he uses in an emergency; Nick), Nick from The Secret Circle, and Nico from Percy Jackson have the same attitude and silent-ness.**

**Iggy and Gazzy from Maximum Ride (Their practically brothers), The Henderson Brothers from The Secret Circle and The Stoll Brothers from Percy Jackson. Just chew on that information!**

**-Fly on,**

**-Earth and Fire say godbye!**

**-Peace out and all that demigodishness!**

**~peanut-butter-mouse**


End file.
